


glass panel

by angel_and_desdemona



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (not like panty sniffing or anything felix just really likes how hyunjin smells), Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Living Together, M/M, Scent Kink, Shower Sex, Showers, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_and_desdemona/pseuds/angel_and_desdemona
Summary: "Hyunjin’s only ever shared a shower with at least two other bandmates, he realizes, never with just one other person, one on one like this. He doesn’t want to make it awkward by saying no to Felix’s request, but there’s a sharp uptick in his heart rate as soon as he accepts."(INDEFINITE HIATUS, sorry ya'll, this semester is kicking my ass D:)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 87
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based 50% on the seungmin/hyunjin glass shower panel discussion, and 50% on that kpop documentary that bangchan and felix were also in where a former kpop member said he used to shower with his bandmates to save time

It’s been a long day, and all Hyunjin wants is a long, hot shower. 

There’s a shower in the studio, in the back of the changing room, but only one, and it’s always snagged by the first person who gets there, with everyone claiming their place in line as they entered the room. The latecomers are forced to just wait until they get back to the dorms, where a whole new round of rushing and queuing up starts. Hyunjin always takes a bit of extra time packing up his stuff in the practice room, preferring to keep his things organized rather than just throw all his stuff into his duffel and make a mad dash for the changing room like a lot of the other members do, so he never has much faith in it being unoccupied when he gets there.

As soon as he walks into the changing room, he sees Seungmin leaving the showers and Changbin taking his place, with Minho and Jeungin clearly waiting as the next ones in line. Hyunjin’s less than thrilled to see such a long wait for the showers already, but Seungmin, much like the puppy he’s often compared to, brightens upon seeing his roommate and heads over to sit next to him on the bench while Hyunjin gathers up his street clothes, not bothering to put them on when he knows he’ll just have to get changed again after his shower. Besides, his workout clothes are more comfortable for the ride home anyway.

“You wanna watch more of that drama once we get settled in at the dorms tonight?” Hyunjin asks, folding his clothes and slipping them into his bag. They’d left off on an awful cliffhanger, curled up together on Hyunjin’s bed to watch the show on Seungmin’s phone, and Hyunjin’s eager to find out what happens next.

“Ugh, I know, right? The way that last episode ended was awful!” Seungmin cries, keeping a tight hold on his towel as he slips into his boxers, even though Hyunjin’s seen him naked countless times by now. “I wish I could, but I have to stay late today, remember?” 

Hyunjin frowns, glancing over at him in confusion, “Wait, what? Why?”

Seungmin offers a sympathetic smile. “Sorry, I thought I told you, Chan asked the four of us,” he gestures at himself, Minho, Jeungin, and the occupied shower stall, “to stay behind and do some extra work with the vocal coaches, so we can get those harmonies figured out before our studio time at the end of the week.” 

“It’s okay, I understand,” Hyunjin assures him, then pauses, realizing. “Oh man, that means the second car’s gonna stay and wait for you guys; I better make sure the first car doesn’t leave without me.”

Heading out of the changing room, he almost bumps right into Felix, grabbing him by the arm and leading him along with him, “Come on, Yongbok, we gotta go.”

“Now?” Felix cries, his voice sounding extra low and raspy from a hard day’s work, but he lets himself be dragged along anyway. “I wanted to take a shower first.”

“Yeah, me too, but the universe had other plans,” Hyunjin replies, “and I don’t want to get left behind.” 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, but it all sounds very poetic,” Felix tells him, and shifts Hyunjin’s grip on him, switching from having his wrist clutched in Hyunjin’s grasp to simply holding his hand. “Take me with you, I don’t want to get left behind either.” 

It’s actually far less likely that Felix would get left behind than Hyunjin, just based on the way they usually split up. Their car seats aren’t assigned, they’re not _actual_ kids, but habit is a powerful thing, and over time they’ve sort of naturally formed into two groups. 3RACHA usually takes one car, since they often end up at the studio earlier or later than the rest, and Felix often tags along, being roommates with both Changbin and Chan. With half the group staying back to work on harmonies that day, though, Hyunjin hurries up to join what remains of the first car, stealing Changbin’s usual place so the second car doesn’t have to make two trips.

Luckily, both cars are only just pulling up the moment Hyunjin gets outside. Jisung points this out to Chan as they walk up. “Look at the blondie boys, rolling up just in time to not have to wait a single second, when we’ve already been standing out here for fifteen minutes.”

“Sorry,” Felix says, giggling shyly.

Hyunjin, on the other hand, is fully unapologetic. “It’s just my lucky day, I guess,” he grins.

“Of course it is,” Jisung agrees. “You get to ride with the cool kids today.” 

The car pulls to a stop right in front of them; Chan gets in first, taking a seat in the middle row, and Hyunjin follows, climbing into the back to leave the seat next to Chan open for Felix. It’s not that Felix doesn’t love all of them, but it’s no secret that Felix and Chan have an especially close bond, and with how sleepy Felix looks, he’s sure Felix will want to spend the trip back to the dorms asleep on one of Chan’s broad shoulders.

It surprises him quite a bit when Felix passes the middle row, climbing into the back to sit beside Hyunjin. 

Apparently it surprises Chan, too. “Jeez, _neither_ of you want to sit by me?” he asks, the corners of his eyes crinkling with his good-natured smile. “Do I smell bad or something? You realize you two are the ones who didn’t shower, right, not me?”

“Hey, I’m gonna shower as soon as I get to the dorm,” Hyunjin insists. “I just didn’t have time at the studio, I didn’t want to get stuck waiting for the others to finish.”

“Don’t get offended, Channie-hyung. Hyunjin just looked so lonely back here, I wanted to give him some company,” Felix explains.

“Here, Chan, I’ll sit with you,” Jisung assures him, snagging the seat that both Felix and Hyunjin rejected. 

“Thanks, Han,” Chan grins. 

“Don’t thank me too much,” Jisung advises. “I only sat here cuz I heard you say those two hadn’t showered.” He makes an exaggerated expression of disgust, waving his hand in front of his face as if to dissipate a bad smell.

Hyunjin laughs, but then gets distracted by warm breath tickling the side of his neck as Felix rests his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. He’s sat still for so long, and been so quiet, that Hyunjin assumes he’s shifted into this new position while already asleep, and holds still to keep from waking him up.

“How do you always smell so good when you’ve been sweating, Jinnie?” Felix murmurs, his voice sounding like he’s only just barely awake, his lips so close to Hyunjin’s throat that it feels almost dangerous. “It doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Oh, uh… th-thank you,” Hyunjin stammers. He feels his whole face grow warm, the tips of his ears burning red. It’s not the first time Felix has said something like this to him, even when they were trainees Felix used to call him a ‘human Downy’, but this time there’s something in his tone that hits Hyunjin low in the stomach, gets him all flustered. 

Felix either actually falls asleep then, or does a damn good impression of it, leaving Hyunjin flushed and all alone to deal with a tidal wave of new feelings.

///

Hyunjin’s only been beneath the warm shower spray for a few short minutes before he hears the bathroom door click open, watching as Felix wanders into the bathroom and over to the mirror. With eight of them and only one bathroom, sharing the bathroom becomes sort of a necessity sometimes. There’s a half-bathroom with just a toilet and a sink just off the kitchen, but there’s no mirror, so the boys tend to wind up putting on their makeup or doing their nightly skin care routines at the mirrored sink while someone’s in the shower. 

Sometimes they even take showers as a group - which is not nearly as awkward, or as sexy, as one might think. It’s usually just a lot of fighting over who’s blocking the shower spray and whose turn it is with the shampoo. 

Apparently it’s going to be one of those nights; Felix tries in vain to clean black smudged eyeliner off his face, then, "This isn't really working. You mind if I join you?”

“Oh, uh... s-sure?” Hyunjin’s only ever shared a shower with at least two other bandmates, he realizes, never with just one other person, one on one like this. He doesn’t want to make it awkward by saying no to Felix’s request, but there’s a sharp uptick in his heart rate as soon as he accepts.

He faces the back wall of the shower to avoid seeing Felix get undressed, only realizing Felix is getting into the shower stall when he hears the glass door being opened and feels the rush of cold air before Felix gets it closed behind him.

There’s a few short moments of silence, but Felix clearly isn’t feeling the same awkwardness, reaching around Hyunjin to grab his favorite body wash and then lathering it onto himself. The body wash smells like Felix - and of course it does, it’s his body wash, but Hyunjin’s a little overwhelmed as the steamy shower stall fills up with a scent he associates so strongly with Felix. 

“I’m so dead tired,” Felix remarks, and he really must be, because he says it in English. It wasn’t too long ago that Hyunjin would’ve been fully unable to understand him, but he’s spent enough time around Felix and Chan to learn some of their most common phrases, and that’s definitely one of them.

“Me too,” Hyunjin tells him, also in English, but he has to switch to Korean to finish the sentence, “It’s been a long day.”

“Will you wash my hair for me?” Felix asks. “There’s so much hairspray and gel and stuff in it, and I don’t want to sleep with it like this, but I think I’m too tired to wash it myself.” 

“Sure,” Hyunjin agrees, grabbing a bottle of shampoo off the shower rack. “This one okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Felix replies, not really looking. He can barely keep his eyes open. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Hyunjin insists, and he means it. Everyone in the group sort of takes turns taking care of each other, but Hyunjin often feels an especially strong impulse to take care of Felix. He knows he’s not the only one who feels that way - the members frequently joke that if Chan is a kangaroo, Felix must be his joey, the way Chan keeps him so protectively close.

True to Felix’s word, his hair feels slightly crispy at first, but the product caked into the bleached-platinum strands comes away easily beneath Hyunjin’s fingers. Working through each section with his fingertips, Hyunjin gets sort of lost in the task, forgetting where he is and what he’s actually doing as he just focuses on doing a good job.

Felix sighs, deeply, and lets his forehead rest on Hyunjin’s shoulder. It’s not the easiest position to work with, but Hyunjin does his best to keep working the shampoo through Felix’s hair, at least until it becomes abundantly clear that Felix has fallen asleep.

Standing up, leaning against Hyunjin. While they’re in the shower. Together.

“Felix,” Hyunjin says, quietly, as if not to wake him up, before he realizes, oh yeah, that’s actually exactly what he wants to do, and says it a little bit louder. “Felix, hey, wake up.”

Hyunjin squeezes Felix’s shoulder, shaking him slightly, but Felix does not wake up, at least not fully. Instead, he winds his arms around Hyunjin’s (bare) waist, nuzzling in a bit closer and burying his face against Hyunjin’s (bare) chest, pressing their _(incredibly bare)_ bodies against each other.

“Holy shit,” Hyunjin cries, under his breath. “Felix, you gotta wake up, this is…”

“Mmm, Hyunjin…” Felix murmurs, still asleep, nuzzling against Hyunjin’s chest and smiling a devastatingly sweet little smile. “You smell so good, Jinnie…”

And yeah, okay, Hyunjin is absolutely _fucked._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short!!!! i'm just trying to update as often as i can, so as soon as i have a scene for you, i just wanna share it!!!

Hyunjin can’t just shove him away, for a number of reasons. He doesn’t have the cruelty in him to treat Felix so harshly, and there’s also no way to make sure Felix won’t end up slipping and getting hurt. 

So instead, Hyunjin reaches behind himself, making the shower spray go from a comfortable, soothing warmth to a torrent of slightly-too-cold. It’s not freezing or anything, just a bit on the cool side; he’d rather not give himself an ice bath if he doesn’t have to, but he’s more than willing to turn it colder if needed.

Luckily, it doesn’t take long before Felix, shivering in Hyunjin’s arms, blinks his way back to reality, looking around in confusion before his gaze lands on Hyunjin’s face. Cheeks burning hot, Hyunjin rushes to explain, “You, uh, kind of fell asleep on me. Like, literally, _on_ me. I didn’t know what else to do, so I just…”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, Jinnie, please,” Felix insists. “It’s entirely my fault. I knew I should’ve just gone to bed with my crunchy hair. I’m clearly _way_ too tired to be showering right now, and I should have known better.”

That could have been the end of it, right there. Felix goes to take a step back, Hyunjin can say it’s not a big deal, they’ll agree never to talk about it again and move on with their lives.

That all could have happened, so easily, except for the fact that some horrible, traitorous instinct makes Hyunjin hold onto him even tighter for a split second the moment that Felix tries to move away. The motion is so brief it might have gone unnoticed, had it not also startled Hyunjin into throwing his hands up in the air, as if in surrender, as if to prove that he can stop touching Felix after all. 

He’s speaking so quickly he almost gets tongue-tied, “I-I just, uh, I thought you were falling for a minute, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Felix insists. It actually looks like he actually believes Hyunjin’s explanation until a knowing little smirk crosses Felix’s features, and Hyunjin realizes he’s still holding onto him. His cheeks burning, Hyunjin thinks he might actually die right there on the spot. “I mean, if you don’t want to let me go, we could always just, uh… you know. Just let this happen.” 

“Let what happen?” Hyunjin asks, because Felilx can’t possibly mean what Hyunjin thinks he means. “Falling asleep in the shower?”

“Jinnie,” Felix says, his tone stern but that smirk still on his face. “Come on. Do you _really_ think you’re the only one?”

“What, you’ve fallen asleep in the shower with _other_ people? How often does this happen to you? Are you _okay?”_

“I’m fine, I just… I didn’t mean…” Felix laughs. “No, I definitely haven’t fallen asleep in the shower with other people, Jinnie, I can’t believe I even managed to do that at all, let alone multiple times.”

“Then what are you…?”

“I just meant that there are eight of us, eight guys living in this tiny apartment, with fully functioning libidos and nowhere for all that energy to go. You really think, out of all eight of us, that you’re the only one to look at one of your bandmates and feel… you know what I mean, right?” 

There’s a long pause, both of them just staring at each other, the heat and steam no longer the only reason their faces are flushed.

“I guess I never thought about it that way,” Hyunjin finally admits. “I just never wanted to make anyone feel uncomfortable.”

“Do I _look_ like I’m uncomfortable?” Felix demands, and there’s a sly smile spreading over his features, a smile that hits Hyunjin right in the gut.

Hyunjin bites his lip, looking off to the side for a moment as he considers what Felix is offering. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Anything.”

“When you were looking around, and feeling… _things,_ for the other guys,” Hyunjin runs his hand through his hair, a nervous habit. “Did you ever, um… before now, I mean, did you ever… think about me?” 

“Are you serious?” Felix asks, and Hyunjin feels his stomach twist in knots before Felix elaborates. “How could I not? I think about you _all the time._ You’re so beautiful, you always look so good, and smell so good - but it’s not just because you’re pretty, either! I mean, of course you _are,_ but you’re also… you’re so talented it’s almost unreal, and so sweet, even when you’re not trying to be. You take care of me - like when you made sure I didn’t get left behind today! You didn’t have to do that, but you did. Of course I notice you, Jinnie-hyung. Even when we were trainees, I wanted…”

“Really? But we didn’t even get along all that well as trainees.”

“Well, believe it or not, you can feel very competitive towards a person and still secretly kind of want to kiss them.” Felix giggles, his cheeks turning an even darker shade of pink beneath his freckles. “I had such a crush on you back then, Chan used to tease me about it all the time. I guess it sort of never went away.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're just going to call this the second half of chapter 2, i'll write a longer one for chapter 4 i promise!

“A crush?” Hyunjin echoes. He’s completely at a loss for words; maybe  _ he’s _ actually the one who fell asleep, because a dream is the only place he could ever imagine Felix saying those words to him.

In all honesty, there’s not a single member of the group that Hyunjin doesn’t find attractive, they’re all incredibly lovely in their own unique ways, but Felix makes him feel… something more, somehow. Hyunjin feels a strong fondness and warmth when, for example, Seungmin lays his head on his shoulder and folds their hands together while they’re hanging out in their room late at night, but when Felix’s hand even brushes Hyunjin’s shoulder, Hyunjin’s heart skips a beat and his whole body goes hot and flushed.

Somehow the word ‘crush’ has never come to mind, mostly because he wouldn’t let it. As trainees, he called it envy, he called it rivalry, he called it something that could ruin his entire career, and treated it as such, keeping Felix at arm’s length and assuming they’d be chosen for different groups and he could admire Felix from afar, once it wouldn’t affect his own success and no one would ever have to know about it. When he found out he and Felix had been chosen for the same group, he decided any feelings he had for him must just be a platonic, familial, brotherly bond between members, and besides, if Hyunin thinks Felix looks good, the fans will too, which makes the whole group look good. It’s a logical, professional appreciation, that’s all.

But Felix looking him dead in the eye and admitting he had feelings for him is… almost too much for Hyunjin to handle, actually, and the sweetly expectant way Felix is looking at him isn’t helping.

Hyunjin doesn’t really have the words for all that, though, so instead he just reaches out, brushing his thumb over Felix’s cheek, clearing away the streaks of makeup he still hasn’t gotten around to washing off, despite that being the reason he joined Hyunjin in the shower in the first place. 

Felix’s eyes slip closed, his long lashes fanning out onto high cheekbones. He hums, softly, deep in his throat, then murmurs, “I need to stop using that waterproof stuff, it’s so hard to take off.”

“I’m getting it,” Hyunjin assures him. “It’s coming off okay.”

“Thanks,” Felix replies. “You take such good care of me.” 

“I could take even better care of you, if you wanted me to.” The words are out before Hyunjin even knows what he’s saying, but the sharp gasp he gets in response, the way Felix’s eyes snap back open with a look of pointed interest, keeps him from regretting what he’s said.

“I’d like that,” Felix tells him, biting his lip.  _ Fuck, _ he’s so pretty. “I’d like that a lot, actually.” 

The black smudges are gone now; all that’s left on Felix’s cheeks are his freckles and a deep pink blush. Hyunjin lets his fingertips wander, tracing down Felix’s cheek to his jawline, until he’s cupping his chin and brushing his thumb just beneath Felix’s lower lip. 

“Can I…?”

“Yeah, Jinnie,” Felix breathes. “Kiss me.”

It’s so straightforward; for once there’s nothing for Hyunjin to second-guess or overthink. It’s just a simple statement, with full permission attached. He can’t quite bring himself to do it, though - the water is warm again, but Hyunjin is absolutely frozen. 

“Sorry, did I misread…?” Felix trails off. “You don’t have to if that’s too much, we can just…”

“I want to,” Hyunjin insists, and even just admitting that much makes his heart pound as hard as it ever has. “I’ve just… I never…” 

“It’s okay, Jinnie,” Felix assures him, grabbing his hand. It occurs to Hyunjin how absurd this all is, having such a deep conversation in the shower of all places, but it also feels strangely right, their bodies bare as their inner feelings are exposed. “You don’t always have to take the lead. I can take care of you, too."

Resting a hand on the back of Hyunjin’s neck, Felix goes up on his toes, pausing for a moment to give Hyunjin a chance to back out before finally pressing their mouths together for the first time. 

Felix’s lips are actually as soft as they look - maybe softer, if that’s even possible. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's not SUPER long, but it had gone a while without an update so i wanted to post what i had written before it went on too much longer!

If Hyunjin were ever to imagine how Felix would kiss - and that’s not him admitting that he has, but _if_ he had, he’d always thought he’d be sort of… soft, and very shy, all timid from inexperience. 

But Felix? Felix actually kisses like people in movies do. It’s like he’s been watching romantic dramas and filing all of the kissing scenes away in his head to use when the moment came… and _fuck,_ maybe he did; that’s the exact sort of thing he’d do, he’s a romantic like that.

Either that, or he’s been practicing with someone. Chan, probably, or maybe Changbin? They’ve always been so close…   
  
For some reason, the mental image of someone else teaching Felix to kiss fills Hyunjin with newfound, simmering jealousy. It feels strange and it feels strong and it makes him bolder, gets him to kiss Felix harder, more passionately, until Felix’s hand slides into his hair, pulling him into an even deeper kiss.

The moment Felix’s tongue brushes against his own, Hyunjin goes slightly weak in the knees, having to turn so he can support his weight on his palms pressed to the back wall of the shower stall, bringing Felix with him. Luckily, Felix doesn’t seem to mind being repositioned - in fact, he pulls Hyunjin even further forward to fully pin Felix against the slick white tile.

They’re both panting heavily when they break apart, having gone too long without stopping for air, and Felix breathlessly tells him, “Gosh, Jinnie, can’t believe you actually taste as good as you smell.”

“Come on, stop it,” Hyunjin protests, but he can’t hide his grin. “You talk about me like you’re describing a pastry or something.” 

“I really mean it, though,” Felix insists. “I already want more.” 

Hyunjin immediately leans back down to kiss him again; Felix makes a happy little noise as soon as their lips touch. The sound is high-pitched but coming from somewhere deep in his throat, and Hyunjin’s chest swells with affection for him. 

They’re as in sync with each other as they are on stage; following each other’s lead, tilting to match each other’s angle, easily adapting to each other’s rhythm. Having worked together for years now, they’ve gotten good at reading each other’s cues, picking up on what the other person is going to do next without having to exchange a single word between the two of them.

This time, when they break for air, Felix already has a coy little half-smirk on his face, and Hyunjin knows he’s about to say something dirty before the words even leave his mouth, but he’s still floored when he actually hears Felix ask him, “So tell me, Hyunjinnie, if I hadn’t joined you in the shower, would you be getting yourself off in here right now?”

“Oh my god,” Hyunjin breathes, feeling a blush spread all the way down to his neck. “Did you seriously just ask me that?”

“I did,” Felix giggles. 

“Uh, well, I’m not sure whether you want me to say something sexy or be honest, but honestly, I don’t, um… I don’t do _that_ in the shower, not here anyway. Not when someone could walk in at literally any minute.” 

“But you’re okay doing… this, together?” Felix asks, gesturing between the two of them. “Isn’t this even riskier?”

“Technically, yeah, but this is worth the risk,” Hyunjin admits. Felix blushes, ducking his head with that small, soft smile he gets whenever someone gives him a compliment, even one as indirect as that. “I usually just wait until I’m back in my room, but I think this would be a bit more noticeable than just rubbing one out under the blankets before I go to sleep.”

“Wait, so you won’t jerk off in the shower because it’s too public, but you’ll do it in the same room as Seungminnie and Minho-hyung?” Felix grins. 

“I mean, they’re always asleep when I do, and if they’ve ever caught me, they haven’t said anything about it,” Hyunjin explains. His face feels so warm, he’s sure he must be the color of a fire engine right now. “Can we stop talking about me doing… _that,_ now, please? It’s embarrassing.”

“Can’t believe we’re about to do _this_ when you won’t even say the words ‘jerking off’ in front of me, but fine,” Felix replies. “And for the record, I absolutely jerk off in the shower. Anyone who walks in can either walk right back out or just appreciate the free show.” 

“Wow, so you’ve been in here, touching yourself,” Hyunjin makes a point of saying the actual words this time - it’s easier when he’s referring to Felix doing it, rather than himself. “And someone’s walked in, and you just let them…?”

“No,” Felix admits. “Not as far as I know, anyway; I’ve never been walked in on, but I’d honestly probably just panic and stop if I did. I’m not actually bold enough to just look one of the other members in the eye while I’ve got my hand wrapped around myself.” 

“You sure know how to paint a mental picture, though,” Hyunjin tells him. “God, that sounds so fuckin’ hot.”   
  
“Yeah?” Felix asks, quirking a brow. He rests a hand on the center of his own chest, letting it slowly drift down, lower and lower, eventually going past the point that Hyunjin had been too shy to let his gaze wander beyond. Hyunjin’s mouth goes dry; he’s unable to even speak. “Well, then, maybe I could make an exception just this once; looking _you_ in the eye while I do _that_ is starting to sound pretty appealing.”

**Author's Note:**

> P L E A S E, please please PLEASE leave a comment!!! <3


End file.
